Take My Breath Away
by Lady Sanna
Summary: Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist. I wanted this to be a night that you would never forget. MSR


A/N  
  
In honor of Valentine's Day, I decided to write a really romantic one-shot for those MSR fans! So I hope you like it! I do not own the X-Files or any of the characters, but I do own the fic! So please do not take anything from it. Reviews are always appreciated. Oh and by the way, the event may be different from the real thing. ^_^  
  
Take My Breath Away  
  
Performed by Berlin  
  
Lady Sanna  
  
Scully clipped on her small diamond earrings and straightened out her dress. She checked herself out in the mirror and made sure that she looked appropriate for the event that was going to occur that evening. She never expected this from her partner... ever.  
  
He practically begged her to come with him. He even used his "Please come with me or I'll die" pout. She just couldn't resist. Sometimes she would wonder if he was really him and not some impersonator who can change identities. She shuddered as she recalled that night in the past.  
  
Lights passed her window and she knew that Mulder had come to pick her up. She checked her watch.  
  
"Hm. He's actually here early." She walked over to her couch and sat down waiting for him. The phone rang seconds later. Her instincts told her that it was just Mulder and to not answer. A real man would come to the door. This was a little trick she picked up to test her date.  
  
She looked out the window and could see his silhouette in his car. He closed his cell phone and got out of the vehicle. Good idea, she thought.  
  
Mulder knocked on the wooden door and Scully opened it. He looked a bit worried, but he loosened up as she greeted him with a warm smile.  
  
"Well look at you." His eyes traveled up and down her attire. "You look very beautiful, Scully."  
  
"Thanks, Mulder." She locked her apartment door and started walking towards the car.  
  
He growled as he watched her.  
  
She blushed and turned around. "Mulder!"  
  
"What? It's just a guy's way of complimenting a lady."  
  
She shook her head and walked beside him. "By the way, where are we going tonight?"  
  
He smiled. "Medieval Times, of course."  
  
She stopped in mid-step. "Medieval Times?" She thought for a minute and became curious. "Are you going to find me my knight in shining armor?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Medieval Times  
  
7:48 p.m.  
  
Scully watched the knights battle against each other. Their swords sparked as they hit against the metal. The rings, the jousting, the bulls eye, and the giving out of roses was pretty exciting. The one on one battles was the most impressive though. She even enjoyed the food.   
  
She could see that Mulder appreciated it, he was sitting on the edge of his seat. His eyes fixed on their every move. This wasn't a usual subject for him. Usually it would be something on aliens or UFOs.  
  
The lights were drawn onto the knights as they sat on their horses waiting to get roses to give out to women.  
  
Mulder stood up and sidestepped to get out of the aisle.   
  
She stopped him. "Mulder, where are you going?"  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Ow!" A man shouted as Mulder accidentally stepped on his foot.  
  
"Sorry. Pardon me." People gave him room to move as he passed by, fearing that his big feet might trample over theirs.   
  
"But we're down to the last event."  
  
"I know, but I'll be right back." He ran down the hallway and disappeared from her sight.  
  
Scully sighed. Nature just had to call at this very moment didn't it?   
  
The room darkened and the spotlights fixed upon the king. He announced the next event and the knights came charging out. They sat up straight on their horses and got ready for the battle to determine the champion.   
  
They fought while the audience cheered them on. One knocked the other off the horse and he painfully fell onto the ground. He drew his sword and attacked him. It was a fierce. More fierce than she expected, especially because this was rehearsed. One after the other was defeated.  
  
Finally the Green Knight and the Red Knight were up. They were the last ones. The Red Knight was the returning champion and almost everyone knew that he would win. Though the fight was still exciting.  
  
Scully started to get worried about Mulder. How long does it take for a man to go the bathroom? Panic arose in her and she started to think that he was in danger. She let it go and turned her attention back to the arena.   
  
The knights took off their helmets and Scully couldn't believe what she saw. Mulder was the Green Knight.  
  
She stood up. "Mulder!?" What was he doing in there? Was this why he had begged her to come? The people around her looked at her strangely. Heat rushed to her face and she sat down.   
  
He looked her way and grinned. He could tell that she wasn't expecting this at all, by the look on her face. The music started and his attention then turned to the Red Knight. They started to fight with their swords clashing against each other as they tried to avoid one another's weapons which were swinging full force at their bodies.   
  
She was taken fully by surprise, but now she understood everything. No wonder he always had to go somewhere in the middle of the work day and come back sore. And no wonder he acted so strangely around her. She just knew that he had something up his sleeve.   
  
She watched them fight in the arena. The Red Knight fell and lost his weapon. The crowds roared for him to get up. Mulder raised his sword and took the last blow to the Red Knight making him "unconscious".   
  
Everyone cheered as the king called him the new champion of the Knights of the Realm.  
  
"And now, the Green Knight will choose the Queen of the Court." He announced.  
  
The man lifted the rod for Mulder to enter the audience stands and to choose the lucky lady. Women put on their prettiest faces to impress him, but his eyes were on one person. He slowly walked up to her and he could tell that she knew.   
  
Scully's face reddened as he took her hand and gently kissed it. "I can't believe this." The spotlight followed them as he led her up to where the king was situated along with his queen.  
  
The king smiled at her and placed a tiara upon her head. "Please applaud for the Queen of the Court, Dana!" He raised his arms and the audience cheered.   
  
The female agent looked around her. She felt like some kind of beauty pageant winner. Her eyes stopped on a certain man. He held out his arm and something glinted in his hand as the light passed over it.   
  
The FBI agent clicked back into her and she yelled for everyone to get down. No one heard her, it was too loud. She grabbed the king's microphone to alert them, but it was too late. A gunshot pierced the air and the people screamed and started to panic.   
  
This was a waste of a perfectly good moment. The audience rushed to get out of the stands while the murderer tried to get away by blending in with them. Mulder rushed out with his gun drawn, while Scully tended to the king's wound.   
  
A few minute's later, the police and ambulances arrived at the scene.  
  
*~*~*  
  
9:01 p.m.  
  
Scully cleaned up in the bathroom. Why did that have to happen on all nights, she thought. Though, her life was always in danger every day it seemed. She probably would never have a normal date like everyone else. She exited, in search of Mulder.   
  
Everything was pretty empty, but a few people cleaning up. She followed his directions and found herself in the arena. She looked around and found Mulder sitting on a seat with his head bowed.   
  
She walked up and sat next to him. "Hey, thank you for everything."  
  
He looked up to meet her gaze. "I was hoping that we would actually have one night where nothing would go wrong, but I guess that doesn't come with being an FBI agent."  
  
She smiled, knowing how right he was. The lights suddenly turn on and she noticed that the arena was decorated differently. There were white columns that were draped with red scarves and were joined with bouquets of red and yellow roses.   
  
"Take My Breath Away" started to play from the speakers that surrounded her.   
  
"We got it!" Someone shouted from the control room.  
  
Mulder stood up. "Maybe this night isn't ruined after all."  
  
~Watching every motion   
  
In my foolish lover's game  
  
On this endless ocean   
  
Finally lovers know no shame~  
  
He took her hand and led her to the middle of the arena. She followed him, still aghast of what was happening.   
  
"Oh Mulder, this is so..." She looked for the right word to say. "This is so romantic."   
  
~Turning and returning   
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn around and say~  
  
Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wanted this to be a night that you would never forget."  
  
She looked deep into his emerald eyes and found something that was not there before. It was so much stronger. She rested her head on his chest and placed her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes, swaying to the song.  
  
~Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching I keep waiting   
  
Still anticipating love~  
  
They slowly danced to the song lost in each other's embrace. She relaxed in his arms as he rested his head against hers.   
  
~Watching I keep waiting   
  
Still anticipating love  
  
Never hesitating   
  
To become the fated ones  
  
Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place to hide  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn to me and say~  
  
Scully couldn't believe what was happening. It seemed as if this was just a dream and everything was an illusion. But all these emotions were real. She couldn't deny them.   
  
~Take my breath away   
  
Take my breath away   
  
Through the hourglass I saw you  
  
In time you slipped away  
  
When the mirror crashed I saw you  
  
And turned to hear you say  
  
If only for today  
  
I am unafraid~  
  
"Mulder...?"   
  
"Hm."  
  
"May I ask why you did this for me?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
He took a few seconds to consider this. He didn't want to ruin this moment with the wrong answer. "Well, because I-"  
  
~Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away  
  
Watching every motion   
  
In this foolish lover's game  
  
Haunted by the notion   
  
Somewhere there's love in flames~  
  
"Because you?" She waited for a response.  
  
This was going to be challenging. He didn't exactly know what to say. "I just wanted to put some spark into your life. I wanted you to enjoy yourself for once and... there's something else. I've wanted to tell you before, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."  
  
~Turning and returning  
  
To some secret place inside  
  
Watching in slow motion  
  
As you turn my way and say~  
  
They stopped swaying and Scully anticipated on what he was going to say. "Mulder...?"  
  
He looked into her icy blue eyes. They somehow drew him in. He couldn't think straight anymore, everything wasn't clear. He could just feel himself inching closer to her.   
  
Scully's heart started to beat faster as she could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes once more as their lips brushed against each other's.   
  
Mulder closed the gap in between them and kissed her tenderly, tightening his embrace. She responded and kissed him back.  
  
His lips were so warm against hers. She couldn't help to become lost in this moment. The kiss deepened and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
They felt so much for each other. Everything was kept inside. Now, they were letting it all out. Their hidden emotions, now discovered. Their lips parted and they breathed for air.   
  
"Do you remember when I asked about my knight in shining armor?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah."  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "I think I've found him, Mulder."   
  
~Take my breath away  
  
Take my breath away~ 


End file.
